Caroline Waters (Only for One Night)
Caroline "Cara" Waters (Angelique Pereira) was the villainess of the 2016 film Only for One Night. She was the older sister of Chloe Morris, with the film's events opening with Caroline moving in with Chloe and her family (husband William and son Timmy) following the death of her husband Richard. Events When Chloe found herself unable to attend a fundraiser William had to attend (as he worked for mayoral candidate Paul Sallerson) due to going to Timmy's basketball tournament, Caroline attended with William, with the two bonding over the course of the evening. But after returning home, Caroline turned heel when she goaded William into sharing one last glass of champagne with her, dosing William's glass with a drug behind his back. As the drug began to take effect on William, Caroline danced with and kissed William before having sex with him. Afterwards, Caroline appeared to be remorseful for the tryst and asked to make it up to William, joining him for a walk to the park and later going out to a restaurant and dancing. The night concluded, however, with Caroline kissing William after surprising him in the bathroom, later seducing him into another tryst at home. The next morning, however, a remorseful William told Caroline that they couldn't continue their affair and that he didn't intend to leave Chloe for her, prompting an enraged Caroline to accuse William of using her and of being self-centered while hinting at her jealousy of her sister for having a "perfect life". Later on, William returned home from talking with his friend Scott, having decided to have Caroline find a hotel to stay at, only to find her in the bathtub after overdosing on pain pills. Caroline also left behind two notes, one apologizing to William and one apologizing to Chloe for sleeping with him (which William discarded). Caroline was rushed to the hospital and revived, with Caroline apologizing to William for everything. But when she learned that Chloe (who was coming to the hospital) had no knowledge of her and William's affair, Caroline demanded for William to tell her while threatening to tell Chloe that William had raped her. Afterwards, William convinced Chloe that Caroline couldn't stay at their house anymore, citing that her suicide attempt showed she needed professional help. Later on, though, after Caroline called William at work to lambaste him for not calling her as he promised, Caroline was brought home by Chloe after being released from the hospital, as Chloe wasn't comfortable with institutionalizing her sister. Caroline later snuck up on William and began massaging him in his office while posing as Chloe, while revealing to him that she believed she was pregnant with his child. In response to William's promise to take care of everything, Caroline refused to have an abortion and delusionally stated that her pregnancy was a sign that she and William were meant to be together. Caroline also revealed that she'd always had an attraction to William and callously stated that Chloe would leave him if she found out about his infidelity, arguing that her being pregnant with his child was proof that he didn't love her. When Caroline outright threatened to tell Chloe so she could be with William, however, William snapped and began strangling Caroline as he threatened to kill her if she told Chloe anything. Despite William's threat, Caroline showed up at Chloe and William's anniversary dinner (wearing one of her sister's dresses) and demanded that he spend one last night with her in exchange for not saying anything to Chloe. In addition to telling Chloe about her pregnancy without revealing the father, Caroline also told Timmy the same while claiming that he and William would be coming to live with her. After learning that, William finally confessed to Chloe his affair with her sister, prompting a heartbroken and angry Chloe to leave the house and threaten to kill Caroline if she came near her family again, with the villainess smirking at her sister's outrage. After Chloe left the house, Caroline called William and claimed that they could be together now, only for William to angrily order her to leave him alone. Climax & Death In the film's climax, Caroline suddenly appeared in William's house, holding him at gunpoint and ranting that she was the love of his life and that she was trying to decide who she had to kill to be with him: Chloe, herself, or her unborn baby. William attempted to calm Caroline by claiming he loved her and that they could start a family together, only for Caroline to reject William's pleas while revealing that she had killed Richard for (in her mind) not understanding love and having delusions in which she believed Richard was yelling at her. The evil Caroline then forced William at gunpoint to sit on the bed while she tied him up, planning to kill him and stage his death as a suicide. After teasing William about how she knew he was "too good" to have sex with her willingly and thus had to drug and take advantage of him in their first encounter, Caroline prepared to stab William to death, but was stopped when Chloe suddenly arrived, getting into a brawl with her psychotic sister. Caroline eventually got the upper hand and prepared to stab Chloe, with William freeing himself from his restraints and striking Caroline with a clock. William and Chloe prepared to flee, only for Caroline to run up on the two from behind and slash Chloe's shoulder with the knife. William then got into a brawl with Caroline where he attempted to strangle her to death, with Caroline kneeing him in the crotch to subdue him. But as Caroline retrieved her knife and prepared to kill Chloe and William, the latter retrieved Caroline's gun and used it to shoot the villainess, killing her and sending her body tumbling down the stairs. Gallery Caroline Waters smirk.png|Caroline's evil smirk Caroline Waters gun.png|Caroline holding William at gunpoint Caroline Waters death.png|Caroline after being killed by William Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Aunt Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot